1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for coating a textile medium with a polyaddition-crosslinkable elastomeric silicone composition, enabling the textile to be given a nonslip property. The invention also relates to textile articles thus coated, such as clothing and lace, exhibiting good adhesion to various mediums, such as skin, another textile, a fibrous medium, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
The general field of the invention is that of the use of silicone compositions that can be crosslinked by polyaddition reactions to produce an elastomer in thin film form as coating for various textiles.
Such silicone coatings may be obtained by coating fibrous mediums followed by crosslinking through the polyaddition of the unsaturated groups (alkenyl, e.g. Si-Vi, groups) of a polyorganosiloxane onto hydrogens of the same or another polyorganosiloxane.
It is known to use silicone compositions for coating textile materials in order to obtain adhesion to skin and nonslip properties, such as in particular for certain items of clothing and hygiene articles. However, the adhesion or tack effect is insufficient by itself to provide the nonslip effect. The latter is supplemented by compression of the textile material onto the skin.
However, to improve wearer comfort, it is important to reduce the compression needed to provide the nonslip effect by increasing the tack of the coated textile material on the skin. The level of tack must be optimized. This is because too high a level of tack is manifested by a strong bonding sensation that is unpleasant and uncomfortable for the user. In contrast, too low a level of tack does not fulfill the nonslip function and greater compression is needed. These constraints are presently encountered particularly in the field of self-fixing stockings which may be for medical use (support stockings) or for pleasure.
Thus, to reduce the compression sensation felt by the user, patent application FR 2887124 relates to the use of a silicone foam prepared from a three-component silicone composition. One of the components is a swelling agent having a deformability effect so as to reduce the compression of the textile material on the skin.
Moreover, the silicone compositions generally used for coating a textile material are greatly impregnated into said textile material, especially by coating the yarns and fibers, and pass through said material, thus appearing on the side opposite that initially coated. Now, this poses esthetic problems of a visual kind and problems when subsequently coloring this textile material.
Patent application FR 2899248 teaches a silicone composition crosslinkable by polyaddition reaction containing a thixotropic agent that provides said composition with a good compromise of properties in terms of adhesion to the user's skin while preventing depthwise impregnation of the textile surface and especially transfer of the silicone composition into or out to the other side of the textile surface.
Measures should also be taken to ensure that, after the silicone composition has coated the textile and been crosslinked, no leaching of oily substances that might stain the textile and/or its packaging occurs.
This silicone composition must also be nontoxic and odorless.
It is also desirable for the coating to be able to be wash-resistant and rub-resistant and for it to have a good elongation resistance when the textile material is being handled.